


Tiur Marish

by Lohrendrell



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Excessive Drinking, Guns, M/M, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters to be Added (Maybe), Violence, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/pseuds/Lohrendrell
Summary: 100 drabbles of Geralt and Regis's relationship in the underworld of Lady Orianna's organization.This is not exactly a love story.This is not exactly a tragic story either.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	1. “This is going to hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be one of those 100 drabbles challenge thingies, meaning each chapter will be exactly 100 words, no more, no less. I'm taking prompts from different sources, and accepting prompts as well :)
> 
> Big thank you for @theleavesoflorien on Tumblr for helping me with the title! <3
> 
> This is still a WIP and I don't want this to be _that_ fic that updates every day, so I'll be posting a few of chapters every few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt taken from [this](https://jule1122.tumblr.com/post/637026886234636288/drabble-list-2) list.

Geralt gasped when the heated knife touched the bullet wound.

“That’s your idea of sterilizing the wound?” he asked, aware of the panic slipping through his cracked voice. “Fuck!”

“I’m not sterilizing anything, I’m cauterizing the wound, or else you’ll bleed to death,” Regis said, in that infuriatingly calm tone of his. “The bullet almost hit an artery. You don’t want to die on me, do you?”

He looked up, from the wound and straight into Geralt’s soul, or so it felt like. Geralt had to look away. Fucking mob doctor.

“Just go on with it,” Geralt hissed. “No hospital.”


	2. “I’m fine with where I am now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt taken from [this](https://jule1122.tumblr.com/post/637026886234636288/drabble-list-2) list.

“Are you, boy?” Regis had asked on that fateful night when they met.

Boy. As if they weren’t pretty much the same age.

“Humorous,” Regis had said, watching Geralt with that barely repressed smirk—his way of calling bullshit, Geralt learned since then. Never foul words or unflattering outburst—not with Emiel Regis, Lady Orianna’s Third in Command. Just condescending smirks and carefully curated words.

“I’m fine,” Geralt had insisted.

“I see. Well. If you… perceive a… shift in your situation, call me. I might have a job for you, boy.”

Geralt had been left alone.

With Emiel Regis’s card.


	3. “When you smile, I fall apart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt taken from [this](https://jule1122.tumblr.com/post/637026886234636288/drabble-list-2) list.

They were cowering behind a (very fragile, in Geralt’s opinion) office desk, on the second floor of a shady building belonging to one of Lady Orianna’s rivals. In the middle of a shooting.

Of course Regis would think that was a good time to tell Geralt something like that, plastering a shit-eating grin, as if it was nothing.

“Shut up and don’t get shot.”

Regis laughed. “Don’t you feel alive?”

“I’m trying to keep it that way.”

Regis laughed harder, gaze locked with Geralt’s. “If we die tonight, I want you to know I’m glad it happened here with you.”


	4. “Are you going to talk to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt taken from [this](https://jule1122.tumblr.com/post/637026886234636288/drabble-list-2) list.

Geralt hadn’t been fine.

He’d been a thin, sickly looking, good for nothing punk, trying to survive alone in a world that only rejected him, always, even from the start, when he was abandoned in that cold car at age two, left to die by his own… whoever he had before.

A world that kept giving him its back, seemingly greeting him with contempt every time, almost as if scornfully telling him, “Oh, you thought you could have something, if only this one time?”

“Well, don’t just stand there.” Emiel Regis motioned to his doorstep. “Enter. Let’s have a chat.”


	5. The first time Geralt falls asleep near Regis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt suggested by Bex <3 Thank you!

He didn’t realize he’d done it until the following morning.

They were supposed to be on a stake-out, figuring out who the snitch was. Lady Orianna wanted them by her feet by weekend.

For a second, Geralt felt his stomach drop, the long-ago instilled fear of sleeping next to someone he didn’t know well, a lesson from prison, taking over.

But then Emiel Regis greeted him in a sing-song, “Good morning, sleepy-head,” with that strangely gentle smile.

“Sorry.”

“You needed to sleep. Just don’t let it repeat.”

“I won’t.” A pause. “Sir.”

“Sir?” Regis chuckled. “Don’t go giving me ideas.”


	6. Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me from me :B

It turned out the snitch was one of Regis’s protégées. Geralt had seen him in Regis’s apartment sometimes, passing on an order or a delivery, always anxious, always awkward.

“Shit.” Geralt eyed Regis, worried. “You okay?”

Regis scoffed, smiled nastily. “Why wouldn’t I be, boy?”

How sharp your teeth are, Geralt thought.

“Come on,” Regis ordered.

Geralt did without hesitation. Following Regis was becoming second nature.

Later, as they chilled in the hood of the car, watching the stars, booze between them, Regis said, “Forget everything I ever taught you. Lesson number one. Don’t be a snitch. Snitches don’t survive.”


	7. "I'm so lucky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt taken from [here](https://a-cure-for-writers-block.tumblr.com/post/171530282467/100-dialogue-prompts-to-make-a-reader-swoon).

Geralt chuckled against Regis’s lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Regis murmured, locking their lips back together.

Geralt sighed, letting himself be engulfed in that breathtaking bliss only brought upon him by those thin, dry lips and that tricky, warm tongue.

They mock-wrestled for a bit, laughing.

“You’re not asking why I’m lucky?” Regis smiled up at him, Geralt’s strong grasp locking his wrists together above his head.

The bedsheets were something Geralt had never felt before; luxurious, expensive, velvet against his roughened skin.

Geralt felt comfortable, cozy, and wanted. He was also hard.

“No,” he said, diving in for another wet kiss.


	8. "I made a mistake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt taken from [this](https://jule1122.tumblr.com/post/637026886234636288/drabble-list-2) list.

“C’mon, man,” the guy kept pleading in the backseat. “Don’t do this. Y’know it’s not like that, you can’t send me to her for a tiny mistake. You can’t do this to me, please!”

Geralt tried not to look at the rearview mirror. He glanced at Regis, though.

“Keep driving,” was all Regis said, staring intently ahead.

Geralt knew he would meet Lady Orianna eventually.

He didn’t think it would be like this.

She was beautiful. More so than what he’d imagined.

“You’ve pleased me.” She offered them a smile and a glass of wine. “I like to be pleased.”


	9. "Is that blood?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt taken from [this](https://jule1122.tumblr.com/post/637026886234636288/drabble-list-2) list.

Geralt waited for him to come home, with red wine and a homemade meal, as he often did.

“Regis,” he called.

He hadn’t worried. Not at first. In their line of… occupation, it was common to get tangled up in business for hours. It was practically dawn, though.

“Regis, talk to me.”

Regis took a look at him and made a quick turn to the bathroom, where he locked himself in for the entire.

No matter how much Geralt pleaded, “Tell me what happened. Please, tell me what’s going on,” Regis wouldn’t budge.

Eventually, Geralt left for his own home.


	10. Origami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Bex <3

It hadn’t occurred to Geralt he was being punished until he was put in that small, cold room, completely empty except for the colored pieces of paper.

“Do you know the legend of the sacred crane?” 

Lady Orianna didn’t wait for his answer.

“I only want a peaceful life,” she whined, “where those around me can be trusted.”

A dramatic sigh.

“A thousand. Maybe then my absurd wish will come true.”

By the time Geralt was released, joints rigid from cold and prolonged exertion, he trembled from exhaustion, hunger and lack of sleep, fingertips bleeding with dozens of tiny cuts.


	11. Urban Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt suggested by my dear friend A. <3

A distinct aura permeated the city at night. Bright lights flickered across the car windows; makeshift frames of the different kinds of people, tribes, worlds, all mixing together with one common goal: having fun.

In the backseat, Vereena screamed her lungs out, arms wide open out the window. “We survived the shooting, motherfuckers!”

The smile Regis gave him was sweet. So was the light touch as he took Geralt’s hand and kissed his knuckles, one by one. A reassurance.

Bright lights flickered as Regis drove at full speed. Geralt took a deep breath, perhaps his first true one since… ever.


	12. “Well, there’s space… for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Marianne (@theleavesoflorien) <3

Geralt woke up with soft tapping on the car window.

It was Regis, with that infuriating, closed-mouthed smile of his and a bag of croissants from the store across the street.

“Breakfast?”

Geralt huffed, but let him in.

Regis sat comfortably in the passenger seat.

Croissants and coffee were shared in silence.

Until Regis asked, too casually to be anything casual, “Are these your living arrangements?”

Geralt scowled, said nothing.

“You can stay with me for a while. Until our people find you… something… more appropriate.”

“I thought you disliked guests.”

Geralt saw the toothy smile for the first time.


	13. New Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first attempt at filling the previous prompt, but I liked it so much I decided to male it into its own chapter :D

Geralt couldn’t believe it. Even the keys to his new place were gold-plated. He clutched them tightly in his hand. He couldn’t believe it.

“Well?” Regis asked beside him, doing that thing he did, bending a little forward to look at Geralt’s face, instead of just turning on his feet.

His smile was stunning.

“I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Pfff.” Regis waved him off. “You earned it. In our trade, we get what we deserve.”

Geralt stared at the front door. Fancy as fuck, just like the keys.

A moment of bravery: “Would you like to come in?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> I'm accepting prompts for this, I'm @lohrendrell on Tumblr if you want to talk about this story or send me a prompt.


End file.
